A Surprising Chat
by princessladybuggie
Summary: When Robin travels to Gotham to get some advice from his only father figure, Bruce Wayne, he's definitely surprised in many ways. Oneshot.


**I'm not sure where this idea came from, but I really wanted to write a one-shot, so here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Justice League Unlimited, or Batman. If only...

* * *

**

"Hey…Bruce?"

"Why Dick, I thought this line must have disconnected itself long ago, seeing as how you haven't contacted me in over a year."

"Um…about that…I have something important to talk to you about now. I'll be in Gotham in a couple hours. Can Alfred be at the airport to pick me up?"

"Of course. Care to give me a hint on why you're wanting to visit after such a long time?"

"Okay then, see you later Bruce!"

Bruce Wayne, otherwise known as Batman, heard the click of his protégé's communicator before he could reply. He sighed.

He'd been waiting for this to happen ever since he saw a front-page article in the _Jump City Times_ about blossoming love in the Teen Titans. Hey, he needed to get information on Dick somehow! The little runt wanted to spread his wings, but he could have at least checked in every once in a while. Not that Bruce cared, of course.

He rung for Alfred. "Alfred, could you prepare the limo for Dick?"

* * *

Robin nervously smoothed down the clothes he hadn't worn in so long. Bruce had supplied him with an entire wardrobe of expensive designer clothing that he hadn't needed in Jump City. To fight Gotham's autumn chill, he had put on loose jeans, a gray turtleneck, and a brown suede coat. He always felt a little silly dressing like this, but he didn't have any other clothes to wear—besides his uniform, of course.

His fingers traced the edge of his ever-present mask. Robin never took it off, but with Bruce and Alfred, it was different. They had practically raised him.

Still, he hesitated. _Well, none of the Titans will see. I'll be in and out before anybody comes back,_ he reasoned. The other Titans were at the Justice League Unlimited's Watchtower for some kind of training, along with everyone from Titans East minus Bumblebee. She and Robin had needed to stay in their respective cities to keep watch. He'd already arranged for Wildebeest and Hot Shot to stay in the Tower during his absence.

Taking off his mask, Robin looked into the mirror at the blue eyes even he hadn't seen in a long time. The area around his eyes was pale from lack of sun. He checked his watch. _10:00, time to go.

* * *

_

Driving through the imposing main gates in front of Wayne Manor, Robin couldn't decide whether he was feeling excited at being back in Gotham or anxious about the topic he needed to address with his pseudo-father. If he had it his way, Robin would never have needed to broach this topic with Bruce.

"Are you ready, Master Richard? He is expecting you in his study," Alfred said with a smile, carrying Robin's bag into the entry. "When you're finished, your old room is waiting for you. Dinner is at—"

"Six thirty, I know. I haven't been gone that long."

"Of course, Master Richard."

Robin wandered through the halls, re-familiarizing himself with his childhood home. When he reached the heavy oak door of Bruce's study, he knocked loudly twice, then let himself him.

What he saw surprised him to no end.

Bruce was standing there…with a _woman_.

Billionaire Bruce Wayne always had women around him, and Batman had had numerous female _acquaintances_, but this was not just any woman.

It was Wonder Woman.

Bruce almost laughed when he saw Dick's face. Almost being the operative word. Was it really so unbelievable that he had his arm around Wonder Woman's waist?

"It's good to see you, Dick. Have you met Diana?"

The kid actually kissed her hand. Good to know he learned something from Batman's foppish alter ego.

He cleared his throat. "So, I presume you're here about Starfire?"

Diana of Themyscira, Amazon princess, Wonder Woman, and Bruce Wayne's girlfriend, appraised the boy in front of her with sharp eyes. He'd certainly grown from the pictures she'd seen of him in the Batcave. How old was he now, 18? 19? Almost Bruce's formidable height, for sure. Messy black hair, beautiful pale blue eyes, nicely muscled from what she could see under his thick clothing…Like a young Bruce. Diana could see Bruce's hand in his training as well; he did a quick scan of her the moment he walked in the door.

She could see he was puzzled by her presence and flustered by Bruce's question, though he tried not to show it.

"Why don't you sit down, Richard? There's a lot to be said this afternoon."

Robin quickly complied, sitting in a squashy armchair opposite the ones Bruce and Diana were settling in. His mind was reeling. _How did Bruce know what I was going to say? What does Diana know about it? Wait…Bruce is going out with Wonder Woman? Shouldn't she be training the others? Wait, Starfire!_

He came up with the first response he could.

"Uh…what's going on?"

"Well, you and Starfire are an item, right?" Bruce's tone was conversational.

"Yeah, that's right…" Robin had no idea where he was going.

"Did you need money for a ring?"

"WHAT? Um, well yeah, but that's not why I'm here. At least, that's not the only reason," Robin amended, blushing slightly under the scrutiny of the two adults. "I just wanted to talk to you about her and get some advice, spend some time at home before I really move on, yeah…"

Oh god, this was not turning out the way he wanted to say things. He sounded like an idiot.

Diana spoke next. "Do you love her?" She hadn't stopped looking at him since he came in.

"Of course I do. I'd do anything for her," Robin said fervently. He meant it too.

"Well then, what's the problem?" Diana offered gently.

His words spilled out in a rush. "If Starfire and I…uh…take this next step, then what will happen to the Titans? We're all soon going to be out of our teens soon, and I can tell my teammates are getting restless. Cyborg's already 20, Raven and I are 19, Star and BB are 18 and 17. It just seems like a bit step for the team, not just for the two of us. We know we're ready for this commitment, I just wanted to talk to you about it."

"If you had called even a year ago, I would have said I'd be the last person to give this kind of paternal advice. However, now I feel I can actually say something about love," Bruce said and glanced fondly at Diana.

_Who is this person and what has he done to Bruce Wayne?_ Robin thought randomly, trying to process this new, _normal_ person.

"Yes, Dick, I can feel emotions. Surprise, surprise." _Here we go. He's acting Bruce-y again._ "What you decide to do about the 'Teen' thing is all your decision, but about marrying Starfire. You're both young. A little too young for this kind of thing. But if you truly know this is what you want, then go for it. Nobody's going to take advantage of her to get to you; remember, Dick, she's Tamaranian and can probably kick your ass. The team's not going to fall apart because you are romantically tied to a member. Anyways, I doubt Beast Boy would really want to marry you. Tough luck." Bruce actually smiled at that. He could tell Robin was trying hard to absorb this information.

Diana took pity on Robin, who just had his entire view of his father figure revamped. "Follow your heart. I spoke to Starfire while I was at the Watchtower this morning. She truly loves you and you could probably make her the happiest person in the universe." She winked at him. "Now, don't you have some shopping to do?"

Robin nodded, firmly in control once again. "Right. Do you mind if I borrow the Porsche to go to Tiffany's?" He turned toward the door to leave.

"Not at all, Dick. Alfred can give you the key's. Make sure you tell him how the meeting went—he's too dignified to listen at the keyhole." Bruce grinned. Actually _grinned_.

"Invite us to the wedding!" Diana called after Robin's retreating figure.

She sighed. "Young love…Were you ever like that, Bruce?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he turned away from her.

"What's the matter? Are you okay?" She reached out to touch his arm.

When Bruce turned around, he had a large, glittering diamond ring in his hand.

Kneeling, he said, "Will you marry me?"

* * *

Who could have known that Beast Boy and Green Lantern would be expert wedding planners?

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! I know Bruce was a little OOC, but I just loved his new persona, so it stayed. This turned out a lot different from what I was planning it would be, a lot lighter. I was thinking more of an awkward conversation about life and love between two men who feel unable to love, but once I stuck Wonder Woman in there, it just morphed into this thing on its own. Anyways, please tell me what you think!

Luv,

Sarah


End file.
